


She-Hulk and Mekyutsu Have Some Steamy Fun

by Titan_MassMind



Category: Avengers (Comics), Dragon Ball, She-Hulk
Genre: Commissioned Work, F/M, Short, art-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titan_MassMind/pseuds/Titan_MassMind
Summary: A commissioned piece for https://www.deviantart.com/b1ackboar of his Saiyan, Mekyutsu, and good ol' Shulkie having some after-workout fun.  Writing added because I can't help myself; a short vignette of enthusiastic boinkery!
Relationships: she-hulk/oc





	She-Hulk and Mekyutsu Have Some Steamy Fun

" _FUCK_!" The lockers rattled, and if she pitched her voice just a bit higher or a bit lower, the metal would have melted-- on the showers, too. But Jen Walters wasn't really in the mind or mood to modulate anything, much less to pointlessly leave a mark on the Avengers locker room. There was plenty of space. Earlier, benches had been moved moved quickly and sheared off cleanly. Tony wouldn't be able to whine about sharp edges in the locker room. He'd whine about the noise, and the fluids, and the musk, but frankly, Jen was pretty certain that the scent of her orgasm-- and boy was that last one a good one!-- improved the atmosphere 400%.

So he could take his _sini plenis piscis_ and suck it.

_SLAP, SLAP, SLAP!_ The tug on her arms from behind was a great anchor, pulling her back across the deliciously oversized rod currently giving her pussy an internal pistoning that formula one racers would have solid their own testicles to have in their engines. Or something like that. Jen was a lawyer, not an engineer. 

The grunting of her partner for the evening-- an alien, if if she recalled right?-- wasn't even reaching the level of profanity. Just wordless noises of pleasure. Complimentary! Just to give him an extra boost, she twisted her wrists and fingers around, grabbed leverage on his thickly muscled wrists...

(concentrated, letting her clenching cunny adjust to the amount of oversized saiyan dick already shoving her everything aside, like a different kind of fat prick in an elevator...)

And yanked _hard_ back on his brawny hands, slamming her soaked lips back towards his waiting groin. As the steam rose and his thick, heavy balls bounced off her thighs, Jen's scream of pleasure _did_ get deep enough to start melting the shower stalls at least.

_Tony's fault for putting in the cheap stuff,_ was her last coherent thought before her partner matched her pace and the rut really took off. She'd figure out a reason it was his liability...

Later.


End file.
